Rotating multifaceted mirrors produce a high speed scanning beam of light that can be modulated for many purposes in laser printers and electro-optical scanning systems. Such spinning mirrors rotate at high speeds and require optical accuracy to within seconds of arc to produce high quality results. This makes them very expensive to fabricate.
The invention involves a new construction for a multifaceted mirror that is less costly to make without any sacrifice in accuracy and reliability. It includes a method of making multifaceted mirrors, a fixture for assemblying the mirrors, and the construction of the mirrors themselves.